emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Thrown Controllers
Thrown Controllers is a game show hosted by TheRunawayGuys at gaming conventions, such as PAX West and Momocon. At this time there are 11 shows available to watch on TheRunawayGuys' YouTube channel. Description A game show that we host at various conventions! Now here on YouTube for your viewing pleasure!https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ-nEMx5LgUni7kjGDwWKXWFbMkQog59B Thrown Controllers' rules Before the show started, everyone who enters the show will receive a number card range from 1 to 400. (In PAX East 2018 it was increased to 600) When the show started, Usually, Chuggaaconroy will select the contestant by randomly select the number cards given to the audiences. When the contestant shows up, ProtonJon will ask the player to choose one of ten panels. The panel the contestant choose can be one of the following categories: * Easy Question * Multiple Choices * Screenshot * Who the heck is that? * Dialogue * Audio * Solo Video Games Challenge * TheRunawayGuys Challenge * Audience Video Games Challenge * The Lighting Round * Leap of Faith * Choose your Destiny * Pick Your Poison * The Devil's Deal * Brutal Question After it is revealed which category the contestant picked, they will try to get the point in that category by meeting the objective (for example, if the contestant got an Easy Question, they will have to give the correct answer to get the point) If the contestant meets the objective, they will get a point and continue the game, if the contestant loses, their game will be over. When the contestant fails, the next contestant will enter the game, and repeat. At the end of the show, the contestant with the highest score will receive a special prize. Notes *If there are more than one people that are tied for the highest score at the end of the show, TheRunawayGuys will have a tie-breaker game to decide who is the winner. *At the start of the show, Emile will list out all the prize the contestant can get. From the participation prize to the prize for the contestant who got five points in the game. The special prize for the winner, however, will be kept as a secret until the end of the show. On occasion, Emile has given a sneak peak to the audience as to what it will be. Thrown Controllers' Categories This is the detailed list of each category that is present in the Thrown Controllers. *'Easy Question:' A simple and easy video games trivia question, the contestant will have to answer correctly. *'Multiple Choice:' A video games trivia question with four answer choices the contestant can choose. *'Screenshot:' A screenshot from a video game will show, and the contestant will have to answer which game the screenshot came from. *'Who the Heck is That?:' A silhouette of a video game character will show, alongside the character's description. The contestant will have to answer who is this character. *'Dialogue - '''A voice clip from a video game will play, the contestant will have to answer what game the voice clip came from. *'Audio:' A music from a video will play, the contestant will have to answer what game the music came from. *'Solo Video Game Challenge:' The contestant will have to beat a specific challenge involving playing video games. A common example is beating World 1-2 in Super Mario Bros. in 60 seconds. *'TheRunawayGuys Video Game Challenge:' The contestant chooses one of the three TRG members, and will either try to complete a challenge set by them or compete against them in a video game. *'Audience Video Game Challenge:' The contestant, or Emile, will choose a random audience to play a video game against the contestant. * '''The Lighting Round:' TheRunawayGuys will ask five questions in the specific theme (i.e. Capcom or not) the contestant will have to answer at least three out of five questions correctly in 30 seconds. * Leap of Faith: The contestant, or Emile, will choose an audience member to beat a challenge for the contestant. If the audience member wins the challenge, the contestant will get a point and the audience member will become a contestant as well. * Choose your Destiny: The contestant gets to choose any category except Easy Question. However, if the contestant chooses Brutal Question or TRG Challenge they will get two points instead of one. * Pick Your Poison: The contestant gets to choose one of three video games challenges, then choose who will play against the contestant. (Either one of TheRunawayGuys crews, or an audience member) * The Devil's Deal: The contestant can choose to take this deal or not. If they do, all panels onward will worth double points. However, Easy Question and Multiple Choices will not present in the panels anymore, and the more point the contestant have, the higher chance they will get a Brutal Question. * Brutal Question:'''The hardest category. It's a very hard video game trivia question usually about obscure facts or a jerk-ish question by TheRunawayGuys. * '''Tricky Question: (No longer used) A video game trivia question that was tricky to answer. Slightly harder than Easy Question. Notes * The Devil's Deal category will not give a point to the contestant. * The Leap of Faith can turn into the Audience Video Games Challenge as well. * When the show's running low on time, challenges involving playing video games will be skipped. 2015 Shows PAX Prime 2015 * This is the first show that was available on their YouTube channel, but not the first Thrown Controllers show. (The first one is at PAX East 2012) 2016 Shows Magfest 2016 To be added PAX East 2016 To be added Momocon 2016 To be added ConBravo! 2016 To be added PAX West 2016 To be added 2017 Shows Magfest 2017 To be added PAX East 2017 To be added Momocon 2017 To be added Otafest 2017 * Due to a health condition, Chugga didn't appear. * The prizes were reduced to just for the winner and second place, instead of offering a prize to everyone who played, and a special prize to the contestant with the highest score, due to Emile not being present. PAX West 2017 To be added 2018 Shows Magfest 2018 * wo new categories were added since this show; Pick Your Poison and The Devil's Deal. PAX East 2018 To be added References Category:TheRunawayGuys